Season 1
This is the first season. It has 26 episodes Writers *Finn Tracy *Savedfromscrap *GordonHenryandJamesfan1992 * Special thing Because I miss TUGS so badly, the Tugs will be introduced this season, and they will work at Brendam Docks, both the Star Fleet and the Z-Stacks, and some other regular characters from TUGS. :-) Episodes #TBA #The Fat Controller's Diet - When Lady Hatt forces her Husband on a Diet, Sir Topham Hatt goes to the extremes to get a decent meal. Meanwhile Thomas and Percy try to start a Rock band. #TBA #Thomas and the Tugboats - Thomas meets the new tugboats at Brendam Docks. Zip and Zug try to convince him that the Star Fleet hates steamies. #Gordon and the Famous Singer - Gordon is asked to pull the train for American pop singer, Britney Spears when Spencer breaks down. #Bulstrode in Action - TBA #TBA #Edward the Wise - When Edward warns the other engines about a dangerous bridge at Brendam, nobody believes him. But soon they wish they had... #TBA #Helping Stafford - When Stafford breaks down, Gordon tells him to go to the Dieselworks. However, the Dieselworks has never fixed and electric engine before, and there's one more problem; Den and Dart are on the Mainland this day, so Paxton and Sidney are in charge... #TBA #The Return of Spamcan - D199, a diesel who came on trial on Sodor in 1951, and was send away for being rude, gets another chance. Thomas and Gordon don't like this, however, and come up with a plan... #TBA #TBA #The Runaway Top Hat - One day, when the Fat Controller goes for a ride around the island in Top Hat, his top hat flies away. The Fat Controller orders Top Hat to follow it, which turns into a lot of spills and thrills... #TBA #The Big, the Strong, and the Mighty Mac! - It is busier than ever on Sodor, and Mighty Mac's train even has five coaches. To make matters worse, Mighty is ill one day, so Mac has to pull the train all on his own. #TBA #Special Train - It is Dowager Hatt's birthday, and Spencer is assigned to take her on a tour around Sodor. However, Spencer's preparations aren't really going as planned... #Bertie and the Prime Minister - Bulgy teases Bertie because he cannot take the prime minister of England on a tour of Sodor, but in the end, Bertie gets the last laugh. #Splodge - Splatter and Dodge return to Sodor. They want Diesel 10 to help them with their new plan. However, when Diesel 10 refuses, they get angry... #Duck and the Hamburgers - Duck is asked to take a box car of raw hamburgers to a fast food restaurant, but he gets hijacked and ends up in an accident. #Thomas, Tom and the Case of the Missing Christmas Tree - TBA #Happy Christmas Dylan! - Thomas and Percy meet a very sad engine, who is going to be scrapped, right before christmas. They decide to go and save him, but it's a long and very dangerous mission... #The Wreck of the Sodor Limited - Gordon has to pull a midnight express train, but a damaged canal bridge spells disaster for the express! #The Tugs' Fireworks Party - TBA Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Percy *Emily *Duck *Charlie *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Mavis *Billy *Salty *Hank *Stafford *Sidney *Paxton *Diesel 10 *Splatter and Dodge *Hiro *Spencer *Duke *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Bertie *Big Mickey *Lady Hatt *Dowager Hatt *The Butler *Sir Topham Hatt *Connor (cameo) *Stafford (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *Bill and Ben (mentioned) *Whiff (mentioned) Oliver and the rest of the Steam Team are also likely to appear. Introduced characters *Ten Cents *Big Mac *O.J. *Top Hat *Warrior *Hercules *Sunshine *Captain Star *Zorran *Zebedee *Zak *Zug *Zip *Captain Zero *Tom *Dylan * Grampus Category:Seasons